


thinking I'm a monster in disguise

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Gravel To Tempo - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: Bullying, Coming Out, F/F, Femslash, Get Together, Happy Ending, High School, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: The girls’ bathroom was empty of people, and Blake stared at her own face in the mirror, looking shaken and tragic. She felt like her stomach was twisting itself into knots.She wanted to cry, now that she’d heard what her friends would think of her if they knew the truth about her. Instead she re-applied her lip-gloss with a shaking hand, and did her best to smile at the mirror. It came out a little strained, but she doubted her friends would notice.In which Hayley isn't actually the only lesbian in the school. It's just that no one knows the truth about Blake... at least, until Hayley puts on her performance in the cafeteria in senior year, and Blake decides that enough is enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I've fallen into the Hayley Kiyoko music fandom and I can't get out... I mean, not gonna lie, the vid for 'Girls Like Girls' basically shattered my feelings... Anyway, have an alternate interpretation of the 'Gravel to Tempo' music video...
> 
> Which, if you haven't seen it, can be found[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XOm2rGwmhWg)

**thinking I'm a monster in disguise**

Blake Summers met most of her friendship group in freshman year. She was taller than most of the girls in her grade – she’d already hit her teenage growth spurt, and hit it hard – and it meant she stood out. Fortunately, she stood out in a good way: pretty, well-dressed, and interested in all the right things, she soon fell into a group that was, by common consensus, the ‘popular’ girls’ group. 

For Blake, falling into the popular girls’ clique was a lifesaver. It didn’t matter that she was failing math, or that she was having trouble at home: as long as she dressed the right way and did and said all the right things, at least she was able to fit in. No one dared mess with the popular girls, and once she was one of them, Blake found that no one gave her a hard time – about _anything_. Everyone wanted her approval, her friendship – and in this, at least, life was easy.

Blake would have given anything to make the rest of her life that easy.

So Blake didn’t say anything when Angie and Olivia and Jasmine, and occasionally even Sienna, said mean things about some of the less popular kids, and didn’t object when they picked on the more awkward or geeky ones. She learned to smile politely and pretend that she didn’t mind, even as her conscience told her, _this is wrong_.

One of the other girls’ favourite targets was a fellow freshman, a girl named Hayley. Hayley was a bit of a tomboy in her scruffy jeans and casual t-shirts, not to mention kind of a nerd when it came to her hobbies, which were all stuff like softball and martial arts – not exactly traditionally feminine pursuits. 

She was also obviously, painfully attracted to Blake and her friends.

Not that Hayley ever said, but she didn’t need to. She fell over her own feet whenever Blake or one of her friends walked past, smiled eagerly whenever she got a chance to talk to one of them, and was often caught staring longingly in their direction.

Angie, Olivia, and Jasmine acted like it was a personal insult. Worse, the way they talked, they made it sound like Hayley’s feelings were disgusting, dirty – as though Hayley herself were disgusting and dirty for feeling that way.

And Blake – who had never cared about boys, but had always been too shy and too aware of possible disapprobation being sent her way to so much as flirt with another girl, even if she’d known how – took her feelings and put them in a box, and locked them away deep in her heart.

Her friends had no idea that Blake herself was interested in girls, and Blake wanted to keep it that way. But when they picked on Hayley – who was cute, and smart, and enthusiastic about the things she loved, whatever they were – Blake was forced to swallow down the words she wanted to say. Instead those words burned inside of her, and sometimes the desire to speak them aloud was so strong that Blake could hardly breathe. But she never spoke them.

“Come on, give her a break,” Blake had dared to say, once. “Hayley’s not that bad.”

“Blake, she’s a _raging lesbian_ ,” said Jasmine, with such disgust in her voice that Blake almost flinched.

“I agree with Jasmine,” Angie chimed in, when Blake didn’t answer. “I mean, she clearly has a thing for all of us. It’s pathetic. Can’t she see we’re not interested?”

There was still nothing but silence from Blake. It was Sienna who said, dismissively, “Please, Hayley’s harmless, it’s not like she’s going to try and cop a feel, or something.”

“You _never know_ ,” said Jasmine darkly, and Blake gave some disjointed excuse about needing to go to the bathroom, and left them there, still talking.

The girls’ bathroom was empty of people, and Blake stared at her own face in the mirror, looking shaken and tragic. She felt like her stomach was twisting itself into knots.

She wanted to cry, now that she’d heard what her friends would think of her if they knew the truth about her. Instead she re-applied her lip-gloss with a shaking hand, and did her best to smile at the mirror. It came out a little strained, but she doubted her friends would notice.

Hopefully, they wouldn’t notice anything else, either.

* * *

Eventually, when she was fifteen, she told Sienna. Sienna was her best friend within the group, and unlike the others, she didn’t seem to actually hate Hayley for being a lesbian. Blake just had to hope that Sienna would accept her, because she couldn’t go another day without _someone_ knowing the truth that burned inside her.

“Oh my God. You’re _gay?_ ” Sienna clapped a hand over her mouth.

“Shut up, the others will hear you,” said Blake, darting a glance at the open doorway.

“Shit, Jasmine and Angie and Olivia will totally _flip_ ,” said Sienna, in dawning realisation, somewhere between gleeful and horrified. “You know how they feel about lesbians – they’ve been giving Hayley shit about it for years.”

“I know,” said Blake shortly. 

But Sienna was suddenly staring at Blake, as though considering the import of her own words.

“Wait,” Sienna said slowly. “You’ve let them treat Hayley like that all this time, even though you’re gay yourself? God, you’re such a hypocrite.”

“I haven’t exactly seen _you_ standing up for Hayley, or anything,” Blake snapped.

“Yeah, but I’m not part on the Sapphic sisterhood, am I?”

“The saff-what?”

“Sappho – famous lesbian from ancient history – but never mind that.” Sienna waved a hand as though to dismiss Blake’s question as irrelevant right now. “Do you hate her, or something?”

“Who? Hayley? Of course not!”

“Well, she’s probably going to hate you, when she finds out the truth,” said Sienna.

“What are you talking about? _No one’s_ going to find out.”

“Oh, Blake.” Sienna’s expression softened into something simultaneously sympathetic and pitying. “Of course someone’s going to find out. You can’t keep this a secret forever.”

Blake’s mouth formed a thin line.

“I can try.”

“Oh, boy.” Sienna shook her head. “What are you going to do – never date anyone? Date some guy you don’t like, just so you can keep your gay ass a secret?”

“I don’t dislike boys.”

“But do you want to _make out_ with them?” Sienna pointed out.

Blake shrugged, feeling uncomfortable.

“No, but so what?”

“So what?” Sienna gave a disbelieving laugh. “So, a _lot_. You’ve got a choice, Blake: either you can come out of the closet despite what the others will think, or you can pretend you’re straight, date a guy and hate it, and spend the whole time wondering what it would be like to actually be brave enough to be who you are.”

“Jasmine and Angie and Olivia would never speak to me again if they knew,” said Blake, her stomach roiling.

Sienna scoffed.

“Then you’re better off without them, don’t you think?”

“Sienna, they’re your _friends!_ ”

“Oh, come on – you know how judgemental they are,” said Sienna.

“That’s why they can never know the truth,” said Blake. “I don’t want to lose the only friends I’ve got. Life is hard enough without everyone finding out I’m gay, too.”

Sienna’s eyes searched Blake’s face, her expression unusually serious.

“It’s your life,” she said at last. “But Blake, I think you’re making a mistake.”

“Maybe,” said Blake. “But it’s my choice to make.”

Sienna sighed.

“Whatever,” she said, and Blake knew that her friend would keep her secret.

So why did Blake feel like her stomach was sinking?

* * *

The years passed, and the status quo stayed the same. By senior year, things hadn’t changed much. Blake’s friends still gave Hayley a hard time, except for Sienna, who no longer went along with the unkind comments and jibes. The others asked her about it a few times, resenting the shift in attitude. 

“Are you a lesbian too, or something?” asked Olivia, in her nastiest voice.

Blake held her breath, but Sienna only snorted.

“Please, you’ve seen me drooling over Jason too many times to believe that. Maybe I’m just sick of you treating that girl like there’s something wrong with her for being gay.”

“It’s not that she’s _gay_ , it’s that she’s attracted to us,” said Jasmine, Olivia nodding in agreement.

“Ew,” Angie added.

Sienna just rolled her eyes.

“Whatever.”

Blake stayed silent, but then Blake always stayed silent in these discussions, so the others didn’t remark on it. But inside her head, she couldn’t help but wonder: would it really be so bad to lose the friendship of a group of girls who made her feel bad for being who she was – and that was without even knowing the truth of who Blake really was?

Maybe the conversation with Sienna had left Jasmine feeling spiteful, but for whatever reason, when they passed Hayley in the hallway later, Jasmine deliberately tripped her up. Hayley went sprawling, her books flying everywhere. Laughing, Jasmine and Olivia continued walking, Angie smiling along with them. None of the trio the noticed Sienna and Blake exchanging glances, nor Blake slowing to a stop behind them.

Blake waited until her friends had rounded the corner before she said, “Are you okay?”

Hayley looked up at Blake, her expression caught between suspicion and bafflement. It made Blake feel sad. She realised that in the last three years, this was the first time she’d ever really talked to Hayley.

“I’m fine, what do you care?” Hayley brushed a strand of hair out of her face and went to pick up her books, which were scattered across the hallway.

“I’m just asking.” Blake picked up the book closest to her feet, and held it out to Hayley.

Hayley took it, frowning.

“I’m sorry about Jasmine,” said Blake, feeling unaccountably nervous. “She’s kind of...”

“A jerk?” Hayley suggested, when Blake didn’t finish her sentence.

Blake’s mouth twisted wryly.

“Yeah.” 

“Then why are you even friends with her?”

“Sometimes I ask myself that exact question.”

“Look, what’s going on?” Hayley’s stare pinned Blake in place. “You hate me. Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?”

“I don’t hate you,” said Blake.

“Could have fooled me.”

“I’ve never even talked to you before. Why would you think I hate you?”

Hayley raised both eyebrows and stared at Blake pointedly.

“I don’t hate you,” Blake repeated. “And I’m sorry that Jasmine and Olivia and Angie have been so horrible to you.”

“So why didn’t you try and stop them?” Hayley asked, and Blake felt trapped, because there was no way she could answer that question truthfully, but at the same time, it was a reasonable question.

“They’re my friends,” Blake said finally, knowing that as answers went, it was woefully inadequate.

Hayley just shook her head, picked up the last of her books, and walked away, leaving Blake standing there alone.

Blake couldn’t really blame her.

* * *

As the year wore on, Blake began thinking seriously about ditching everyone but Sienna. 

She’d never had the courage before, but she was beginning to see that trying to stay friends with the others (except Sienna, who was a good friend) was only hurting her. Sure, Jasmine was funny, in a mean kind of way, and Angie was sweet as pie to her friends, and Olivia... well, even Olivia had _some_ redeeming characteristics. But they made the lives of everyone outside their friendship circle miserable, and that wasn’t good.

They made Blake miserable too, in a different way. They made her ashamed to be who she was, made her feel dirty and dishonest and wrong; they always had. It was just that it had seemed easier, at the time, to go along with them. But now, Blake couldn’t help but wonder if, by being friends with the others (except for Sienna) she was denying herself the chance to be friends with people who would actually make her feel _good_ about herself.

The thought kept intruding, even when Hayley tried to banish it. She found herself distracted and pensive, in class, and most of all when she was with her friends. She knew Sienna would remain her friend, even if it meant cutting ties with Jasmine and Olivia and Angie: so why the hell hadn’t she yet told them all the truth, and gone her own way?

The answer was fear. Fear of what people would think – would they judge her? Treat her badly because she was a lesbian? Or just for being, as Sienna had once called her, a hypocrite?

But Blake was getting to a point where she just didn’t care anymore. She felt like she was slowly dying inside, and the only way to break free was to throw everything she had away and begin anew.

She was graduating at the end of the year. Was this really what she wanted her life to be?

On that note, Blake found herself going to her math teacher for help in math class. She’d been failing, or close to failing, math class all her way through high school. Jasmine, Olivia and Angie had simultaneously mocked her for not being ‘smart enough’ to do well, and made it clear that only total nerds were really good at math. Being accepted meant treading some mediocre middle ground. Well, Blake was done with that.

Blake’s math teacher listened as Blake haltingly explained that she wanted to do better at math so that she graduated with a decent grade. She was doing okay in all her other subjects – English being her best – but wanted to lift her game.

“Stay after class on Tuesday,” her teacher advised. “We’ll talk about it more then.”

Blake nodded, and went to her next class.

Tuesday came, and Blake tried to pay attention in math class, doing her best to ignore the whispers of her friends, who weren’t paying much attention at all. Sienna was sending sultry glances at Jason, while the others were talking about the weekend vacation Olivia was going on with her parents at the end of the week.

When class ended, Blake hung around.

“Blake? You coming?” Angie asked.

“Sure, in a minute,” said Blake. “Ms Henderson asked me earlier to stay behind after class.”

“When?” Jasmine asked. “I didn’t hear her ask you.”

“Earlier,” Blake repeated.

“Why? Are you failing again?” Olivia examined her nails. “She should know better than to expect anything better from you. I mean, you’ve only been failing ever since you started high school.”

“Wow,” said Sienna, while Blake was staring at Olivia in shock. “Have you been taking lessons in how to be a bitch from Jasmine?”

“Just saying.” Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

“Are you calling me a bitch?” Jasmine asked, her tone dangerous, and the group drifted out the doorway arguing over whether being called a bitch was an insult or a veiled compliment.

Blake turned back towards where Ms Henderson was standing.

Hayley was standing with her, backpack slung over one shoulder.

“Ah, yes, Blake,” said Ms Henderson. “I’m sure you know Hayley. She’s going to be your new tutor.”

“ _Blake’s_ the one I’m tutoring?” Hayley blurted. Ms Henderson raised an eyebrow.

“Is there a problem?”

“No,” Hayley muttered.

“Thank you so much, Ms Henderson,” said Blake, giving her best smile. “I really appreciate it.” She looked at Hayley. “So when are you free? I can do after school, if you’re free then. We could meet outside the library?”

“Fine.” Hayley’s tone was flat. Blake supposed that was the best response she was going to get.

Accordingly, Blake made her excuses after her final class for the day, and managed to get away from her friends without any real suspicion on their parts. Only Sienna knew that Blake was going to be getting tutoring.

Hayley was already there when Blake arrived, sitting on a bench with headphones on, obviously listening to music. She took the headphones off as Blake approached.

“What are you listening to?” Blake asked, attempting to make conversation.

Hayley shrugged.

“Sia,” she said shortly. “How do you want to do this?”

Blake shrugged. She had no idea, and said so.

“I have no idea. You’re the tutor.”

Hayley took a deep breath.

“Okay. I brought the textbook with me, so why don’t we go through it to start with, and you can point what you’re having trouble with?”

“Works for me,” said Blake. 

Hayley seemed tense and nervous, so Blake sat next to her and sent her a smile, even though she felt pretty nervous herself.

“Thanks for agreeing to help me with this. The last thing I wanted was to graduate with a failing grade. My friends make fun of me about it enough as it is.”

Hayley’s head jerked towards Blake. Her expression was startled.

“Wait, they make fun of you, too? But they’re your friends!”

Blake shrugged, unsure of how to answer. She thought about the implied question.

“I guess that for a long time I thought that I didn’t deserve better, you know? My parents don’t care about me, so why should my friends?” Blake realised that she sounded a little bitter, and smoothed out her voice. “But I’m starting to think I’d be better off without them, to be honest.”

“Oh,” said Hayley. She didn’t seem to know what to say to that. After a minute she cleared her throat.

“So, let’s start with chapter one...”

* * *

The tutoring sessions went well, more or less.

Hayley looked like she wanted to tear her hair out once she realised how little Blake actually understood of the math they’d covered so far this year, but she was surprisingly patient. Instead of complaining, she brought in the previous year’s textbook for their next session, and helped Blake grasp the concepts from the previous year that she still didn’t understand.

After a few sessions Hayley lost her nervousness and loosened up a bit. Blake found herself getting on quite well with her. Maybe too well.

The attraction Blake had felt for Hayley as a thirteen and fourteen year old had returned full-force, now that she was dealing with Hayley on a regular basis. Hayley was smart – really smart – and funny, and genuinely _nice_. She never once made fun of Blake for not understanding something, and she had a smile that blew Blake away sometimes, when it was aimed in her direction. Hayley never seemed to notice, though, or if she did, no doubt she attributed Blake’s stares and hitched breathing to something else. After all, who would ever guess that Blake Summers, Popular Girl, was a lesbian?

Blake’s so-called friends demanded to know where she kept disappearing to after school.

“Is it a _boy?_ ” Angie asked, her eyes gleaming. Angie loved gossip.

“God, no, nothing that exciting,” said Blake, with a laugh. “It’s just – don’t laugh – I’ve been getting tutoring in math, okay?”

“ _Tutoring?_ ” Olivia repeated, while Angie made a face.

“Why?” asked Jasmine. “You hate math.”

“Because I want to get into college, duh.” Blake rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure I’m at the top of the class in English–”

“Wait, you’re what?” Jasmine demanded in surprise.

“–but I want my grades to be well-rounded, you know?” Blake finished, ignoring the interruption.

“Well, I think it’s a good idea,” said Sienna. “You’re smart enough to do it, if you work hard.”

“Ugh,” said Angie. “So much effort, though! Who cares about _math?_ ”

Blake ignored the comments from the others, and smiled at Sienna in thanks. Sienna grinned back.

No one thought to ask who Blake’s tutor was.

“So who are you listening to today?” Blake asked, when she next met up with Hayley outside the library.

“Shura,” said Hayley. “You’ve probably never heard of her.”

Blake tilted her head, and considered whether to play ignorant, or go for a truthful response.

“No, I have,” she said, after a moment. “She released that cute music video, right? The one where the best friends make a plan to befriend each other’s crushes, and then it gets totally gay?”

Hayley stared at her.

“ _You_ watched a gay music video?”

Blake laughed.

“Don’t sound so surprised. Not all of us are raging homophobes like Jasmine and Olivia and Angie.”

Hayley still looked stunned.

“Oh,” she managed.

Blake smiled at her. After a moment, Hayley tentatively smiled back. She probably had no idea how gorgeous she looked in that moment.

_ I’m doomed _ , Blake thought. But it was a good feeling.

* * *

Three days later, The Thing happened.

Blake had no idea what had possessed Hayley to dance flirtatiously on the tabletop in front of Blake and all her friends, except that she was pretty sure it was revenge for something. All she knew was that a) it was hot as hell, and b) Angie and Jasmine and Olivia were going to be _so angry_ once the shock wore off.

Blake glanced at her friends, still sitting there looking shell-shocked and horrified, except for Sienna, who mostly looked amused.

And Blake... Blake had finally reached the tipping-point, after all these years.

She met Sienna’s eyes.

“I –”

“Go,” Sienna advised.

Blake smiled.

“You’re a good friend,” she said, and stood up, leaving the cafeteria behind in search of Hayley.

Blake found her in the girls’ bathroom, staring at her own reflection with an expression which suggested she couldn’t believe what she’d just done. She swung around at the sound of the door opening.

For a long moment, Blake and Hayley stared at each other.

“So, that was some show you just put on,” said Blake.

Hayley looked simultaneously defiant and embarrassed.

“What, see something you like?” Hayley jibed. Apparently she’d decided to just brazen it out. Good for her.

Blake felt the corners of her mouth creep up in a smile.

“Am I allowed to say yes?” she asked.

Hayley gaped at her.

Then Hayley took a step forward, into Blake’s space. Blake bit her lip at Hayley’s close proximity, her gaze on Hayley’s face.

“Are you messing with me?” Hayley asked, and Blake shook her head without breaking eye contact.

“I’ve liked you for a long time,” she said, still smiling. “To be honest, I’ve thought you were cute ever since freshman year. I was just too scared of what people would think to say anything.”

Hayley reached down and pinched herself.

“Okay, not dreaming,” she muttered to herself, and looked back up at Blake. Her gaze was intent. 

“Why are you telling me this now?”

Blake shrugged a little, hyper-aware of how close Hayley was standing.

“Because Jasmine and Angie and Olivia aren’t worth it,” she said simply. “Not worth hiding who I am, or missing out on someone as awesome as you are.” She shrugged again. “I guess I thought it was worth telling you the truth. Plus, watching you dance was really hot.”

Hayley just stared at Blake for a second.

“Screw it,” she muttered, and Blake was opening her mouth to ask _Screw what?_ when Hayley surged forward and kissed her.

Blake immediately kissed back, her hands coming up to bracket Hayley’s face, and Hayley responded by deepening the kiss and plastering herself against Blake’s body.

They were so busy kissing that they never even heard the bathroom door opening.

“–reapply my lipstick,” Jasmine was saying over her shoulder, and she turned and saw Blake and Hayley in the same moment as the two girls turned their heads to look towards the doorway, still wrapped around each other, Hayley’s arms wound around Blake’s neck and Blake’s hands on Hayley’s waist.

Jasmine’s eyes went huge and she stopped dead in the doorway.

“Jasmine, what are you–” Olivia asked, peering over Jasmine’s shoulder, and then gave a small shriek as she saw Blake and Hayley still locked in their embrace.

Angie, peering over Jasmine’s other shoulder, looked stunned.

“What are you _doing?_ ” Jasmine asked Blake, her expression appalled.

“Seems pretty obvious to me.” Sienna pushed her way past Angie and Jasmine and winked at Blake and Hayley. “Hey, so you finally sorted things out. Congrats.”

“You _knew?_ ” Jasmine almost shouted. 

Sienna shrugged carelessly.

“That Blake’s a lesbian? Sure.”

“Oh my God,” said Olivia, looking horrified. “We share a changing room!”

The words hurt, but Blake rolled her eyes in her best impression of Sienna, and said, “Just because I’m a lesbian doesn’t mean I find you attractive, Olivia. Pretty much the opposite.”

Olivia looked shocked. Whether it was because she’d never considered that someone might not find her attractive or because Blake had talked back to her, Blake didn’t know.

“I can’t believe you,” said Jasmine. “All this time?” She looked straight at Blake.

Blake steeled herself.

“Yeah. And if you’ve got a problem with that, you can get lost,” said Blake resolutely.

Jasmine made a disgusted sound.

“Come on, girls,” she said, and she and Olivia and Angie turned to leave. Sienna didn’t.

“Sienna?” Jasmine looked at her.

Sienna grinned.

“You all suck at the friend thing,” she announced. “I’m sticking with Blake.”

Jasmine shook her head, and stormed out, the other two following her. The bathroom door swung shut.

Blake let out a long breath, and looked at Hayley, still in her arms. Hayley appeared utterly confused by the scene she’d just witnessed.

“So, that happened,” said Blake, aiming for a nonchalant tone.

“It did,” Sienna agreed. She grinned at Blake and Hayley. “So, I’m going to leave you two alone so you can sort stuff out, but I look forward to getting to know you better, Hayley. Blake – just be yourself.”

Still grinning – smirking, really – Sienna turned and left the girls’ bathroom.

Blake and Hayley were left alone.

“Did you and the other popular girls just stop being friends?” asked Hayley, looking like she desperately wanted to ask, like, a thousand questions.

“I guess so.”

“We should probably talk about this,” said Hayley – but she was still wrapped around Blake, and her tone of voice was reluctant.

“We probably should,” Blake agreed, making no move to untangle herself.

“I mean, for years you did nothing to help me when your friends picked on me,” Hayley said, still in that reluctant voice, like she was trying to remain logical even thought her feelings were pushing her in a different direction. It was cute.

“That’s true,” Blake admitted. “I know that leaving my friends behind and making new ones is only the first step. And it’s fair if you don’t trust me. That’s something I have to earn. But Hayley – I really like you.”

Maybe it was the sheer sincerity in Blake’s voice, but Hayley relaxed a little, and smiled, even.

“I guess we can figure it out,” she said.

Blake whole-heartedly agreed.

They ended up skipping their next class altogether, too busy making out and talking to attend. When Blake finally did say goodbye to Hayley (with promises to meet up after school), and go to the class after the one she’d skipped, Sienna sent Blake a knowing glance as Blake sat down on the chair next to hers. Blake’s face almost hurt from how much she was smiling. 

“So how do you feel right now?” Sienna asked, with a small grin. 

“Freaking fantastic,” Blake said, and meant every word.


End file.
